victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Trina Vega
Katrina "Trina" Vega (Daniella Monet) is Tori Vega's older sister and one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series Victorious. Life at Hollywood Arts At some point, Trina ended up getting into Hollywood Arts. She got paired up with Andre Harris for the Annual Talent Showcase at Hollywood Arts and was supposed to perform "Make It Shine". She practiced with André for Trina Vega in Trina!-1-.JPG|Trina during her one woman show, Trina! Flytrina.jpg|Trina performing You're The Reason. Ian.jpg|Trina's first appearance, with shorter hair. Torina1.png|Trina and her beloved sister, Tori. Trade1.jpg|Jade shoves a flier down Trina's shirt. Tribbie.jpg|Trina and Robbie take a break from The Grub Truck. Trina vomit.jpg|Trina and her vomit in Cat's New Boyfriend. Trinahair.jpeg|Trina's hair difference throughout the season. Victorious-season-1-12.jpg|An example of Trina's usually fashionable attire. Victorious-season-1-21.jpg|One of several pictures of Trina. WokStar.jpg|Trina as "Jackie Bonay" Crampedbutcute.jpg|Trina and Tori on the plane in Wi-Fi In The Sky. Normal victorious16.jpg|Cat and Trina, or Ariana and Daniella. Pager.png|From L to R -- Cat, Tori, Jade, Trina TRina1111.jpg|Trina with her visibly large and swelled tongue. Tennisplz.jpg|Tori and Trina play tennis on their game system. The New Diddly-Bops @ the Green Meadow Mall.JPG|Trina, with the 2nd group of Diddly-Bops. Tribbie2.jpg|Trina is shocked when Robbie kisses her. Trina.jpeg|Trina - upset because Andre is her partner. Trina112.jpg|The Vega parents worry about their daughter, Trina Trina can't fit her boobs in the burger.JPG|Trina struggles with her hamburger costume. Trinapilot.jpeg|Trina usually has to explain things to Tori. Trinasdfsf.jpg|Robbie and Trina boast about their food. Open letters.jpg|Trina, embarrased by her video via The Slap. Birthweek.jpg|Trina blows out her candles on her Birthweek. about a week, but when it was time she spotlight, bad luck struck. Trina had found a Chinese Herb Gargle recipe online that would help her sing better, but when she drank it, she had an allergic reaction and her tongue swelled to such a large size that a doctor had to be called in. The doctor told Trina that she wouldn't be able to perform that night, so Tori ended up preforming "Make it Shine" in her place. Trina wrote a play and Robbie ended up rating it as a comedy instead of a regular play. Ironically, everyone who ended up coming to see her show ended up enjoying it because of it's "comical" nature. She also went on a mission to get a solvent formula for Tori's cemented face in "Tori the Zombie" showing she truly cares for Tori. .]] .]] Characteristics Trina is Tori's older sister by two years so she is in the senior class at Hollywood Arts. Even though she usually has goodintentions and truly cares for Tori, Trina is materialistic, egotistical, and truly believes that stardom is her destiny. Unfortunately, while she behaves like an A-List star, her performance level is of a significantly lower grade. Nonetheless, she has managed to somehow get into Hollywood Arts. She claims nothing scares her due to the fact that she's seen her grandmother naked, as said in "Tori the Zombie". In "Survival of the Hottest", Trina showed her selfish side when she refused to share her water with the others while they were all trapped in Beck's RV. Trina may be likeable, but she is not an easy one to approach, or rather, she's not an easy person to get along with. Trina showed her ungrateful side in "The Birthweek Song", in which she didn't consider the song (You're the Reason) that Tori sang for her an actual present, much to Tori and André's (the writer of the song) dismay. She was also shown to be very annoying and harassing when she kept bothering Perez Hilton after he took back his camera that she stole from him. There are several running gags about Trina. She is easily angered, even when people aren't trying to offend her. She'll often remark, "I am so upset!" Another running gag is that she gets jealous when people are more talented than she is. For example, in the Pilot, she implies that André is an average piano player when he is really very accomplished. Even though Trina finally tells Tori that she was great at the Big Showcase, she adds, "I would've been AMAZING!" implying that she believes she can do better, despite her apparent lack of vocal talent. .]] Trivia *Trina is often shown treating Tori like a baby. For instance, she touches Tori's nose when Tori says not to. *Her address is reference to creator Dan Schneider. S(South)- Schneider, Street name- James, Dr(Drive)- Dan. *In "Pilot", Trina had black hair, but in later episodes, she is seen having dark blonde highlights. *Trina has been absent in more episodes than any other main character . She was absent in "Robarazzi", "Beck's Big Break", and "The Great Ping Pong Scam". *Trina is often seen to have a bad attitude towards other people like Robbie. *In Freak The Freak Out, she attacked Robbie, Beck, and Andre using what looked like martial art moves. It is possible that Trina knows some martial arts. Also, Daniella Monet, the actress who plays Trina, said that she takes martial arts during an interview with Popstar! Magazine. *Trina hates peas, as seen in the movie, Freak the Freak Out *Trina happens to be flexible. She was seen tumbling down the stairs landing in a split, and then again when she was attacking Perez Hilton. *Trina is depicted as being a very bad singer; Though Daniella Monet, is in fact, a good singer. *Trina said that she has seen her grandmother naked, now she cannot be scared by anything but on the slap, tori scared her many times. *Trina's butt somehow freaks out Beck and Andre. Which is strange, seeing how boys would have found it attractive. Tori laughed when she shook her butt in front of the computer screen. *Trina has shown minimal interaction with most of the main characters. *Similar to Rachel Berry from Glee, because their unpopular, people think they suck, and have diva attitudes, but have soft sides. Relationships Tori Trina's relationship with her sister seems to be pretty good. Trina is supportive of Tori, and vice-versa. As seen in the Pilot episode, when Tori wanted to quit Hollywood Arts, Trina convinced her to stay, because she was great at the talent show. But being as self-centered as Trina is, she quickly replied, "But I would have been AMAZING!" In "The Birthweek Song", their relationship became strained when Trina didn't appreciate Tori's song. (See: Torina) André Trina was André's partner in the annual talent showcase. Trina often calls André "Andrew" or "Andy" and ignored the fact that he wrote the song she was singing, claiming no one ever cares who writes a song. André seems very tolerant of this, though. They seem to be on good terms. Being partnered up with Trina is also how Andre met and quickly became best friends with Trina's sister, Tori. (See: Trandre) Robbie According to her in "Stage Fighting", she greatly dislikes Robbie. After they kiss for an audition, he constantly pesters her with flirtatious advances to no avail, but eventually he leaves her alone. They don't seem to be on good terms. Robbie also vomited in Trina's bag after he drank fish tank water in "Survival of the Hottest". In Cat's New Boyfriend, Trina and Robbie are seen to be friends since she lets him feel her feet and lets him get his feet smoothened. Robbie and Trina work the Grub Truck for Festus (after hurting him), where Trina fries Rex's foot, upsetting Robbie. Later, though, they take part in pelting the students with food together. (See: Tribbie) Cat They never interacted with each other until "Tori the Zombie", since they were assigned to work together to retrieve an antidote for Tori when she had a zombie mask stuck in her face in "Tori the Zombie." Using that episode as a basis, they seem to be on good terms. They seem to be friends, despite Trina getting annoyed with her ditzy personality. She even asked for her phone number in "Survival of the Hottest" to call her when she left and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. Jade No interaction, or at least, no friendly one. Jade dislikes her a lot. In "Jade Dumps Beck", when Trina gave her a flyer, Jade crumpled it up and stuffed it down her shirt and bra. In The Birthweek Song Tori asks what to get for her birthday and Jade says "Talent". In "Survival of the Hottest", Jade says to Trina that "Nobody likes her" two times. They are not on good terms, and seem to be enemies. Jade is also one of the few characters to talk about Trina's lack of talent. Beck Trina and Beck don't interact that much in the series. The basically only notable interactions are in Survival of the Hottest, when Trina made an impulsive comment on Beck's RV, which she eventually regretted. In Freak the Freak Out, Beck, Andre, and Robbie took care of Trina while Cat, Jade, and Tori were at the Karaoke Dokie. The possible final interaction occured in The Wood, where Beck told the television producers that desperation was Trina's "natural scent." (See: Brina) Gallery Click here to view Trina's Gallery Vega, Trina Vega, Trina Vega, Trina Category:Females Category:Images of Trina Vega Teens